One Winter Day
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jeongmal Mianhae. Jeongmal Saranghae/YeWook/ One Shot


One Winter Day

Pair : YeWook

(terinspirasi dari MV One Spring Day-2AM, dengan sedikit dibumbui ^^)

Dimana ini? Aku dimana?

Aku membuka mataku. Mengerjap bingung. Bukankah aku seharusnya berada didalam kamaruku? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan bukannya aku juga seharusnya masih mengenakan piyama? Kenapa sekarang sudah mengenakan baju formal begini? Ada apa ini?

Aku menatap bingung lorong terang dengan banyak pintu yang entah menuju kemana. Aku pikir sebaiknya aku berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari sini.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri lorong panjang penuh pintu ini. Setiap pintu memiliki nomor dan tidak berurutan. Aneh.

04.11.05

Aku membuka pintu dengan nomor aneh itu. Aku melihat sebuah gedung yang sangat familiar. Gedung sekolah ku! Kenapa bisa disini?

Aku memasuki pintu itu dan melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung sekolah. Hei! Bukankah itu aku? Aku mengejar sosok namja yang begitu mirip dengan ku atau itu memang aku?

"Hai" sapaku ketika langkahku sudah sejajar dengannya. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa memandangku. Sekali aku menyapanya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Dia tidak memberi respon padaku. Sombong sekali. Aku mendengus sebal, apalagi aku tau itu aku saat melihat nametag yang ada di seragamnya.

Langkah kaki ku terus mengikuti 'aku' menuju kedalam kelas. Aku ingat. Ini adalah tahun terakhir aku disini sebelum melanjutkan ke Universitas yang ku inginkan. Dan tahun terakhir yang mengejutnya ketika sosok mungil yeoja manis dengan surai madu yang lembut dan mata caramel yang cerah menyatakan dia mencintaiku.

"Yesung oppa" aku menolehkan kepala ku ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelas membuat aku menyunggikan senyumku. 'Aku' yang sedang duduk hanya melihat sekilas dan membuang muka.

Yeoja itu melukiskan senyum dibibir merahnya. Dengan langkah riang menuju sosok 'aku'. Dia meletakkan ransel ungu dibangkunya yang memang berada tak jauh dari bangku 'Yesung'.

"Ini" yeoja itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah. 'Yesung' hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa mengambil kotak itu. Yeoja itu menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas meja 'Yesung'. Dan melangkahkan kaki mungil nya menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"Cih! Jual mahal sekali" aku mencibir melihat sosok 'aku' yang tidak menerima kotak itu. Aku terkikik ketika melihat itu. Aku ingat, setelah menerima kotak itu aku memakan nya dengan lahap saat istirahat siang. Masakan yeoja itu sungguh enak.

Yeoja itu kembali mendekati sosok 'aku'. Ahh, ini….

"Yesungie oppa. Mau jadi namjachingu ku?" Benar dugaanku, ini saat yeoja itu menyatakan cintanya. "Aku sudah lama menyukai aah, ani, mencintai oppa" dapat kulihat sembuat merah tipis pada pipi gembulnya. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab sosok 'aku' yang membuatku terkejut. Apa aku benar menjawabnya seperti itu? Aku melihat yeoja itu tampak bingung dengan jawaban ambigu dari bibir'ku'.

"Terserah? Apa aku boleh mengartikannya iya?" yeoja itu kembali bertanya dengan mengerjapkan kedua caramel nya yang tampak menggemaskan. 'Aku' hanya mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang dan melompat seperti anak kecil. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang membawaku kesini.

Hanya kaulah sosok yang dapat membuatku tersenyum.

.

Aku kembali pada lorong panjang itu. Melihat nomor-nomor tak berurutan pada pintu. Kembali aku membuka pintu itu.

15.04.06

Membuka pintu itu dan aku langsung disuguhkan oleh gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Gedung universitas kami. Ya, aku dan dia masuk di universitas yang sama walau dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

Aku mengambil jurusan ekonomi dan dia music. Aku mengambil jurusan itu karena appa menyuruh untuk melanjutkan bisnis nya, sedangkan dia karena dia memang menyukai music.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah melewatiku begitu saja. Itu mobilku yang dibelikan appa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu.

Aku melihat sosok 'aku' keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju gedung jurusan ekonomi. Aku kembali melihat yeoja mungil yang berlari kencang menyusul 'aku' dan kembali menyodorkan kotak bekal buatannya.

'Aku' hanya melihatnya dan kembali berjalan menuju memasuki gedung tanpa menoleh kebelakang dimana sosok yeoja mungil itu terdiam menatap punggung 'ku' yang sudah menghilang. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan dapat kulihat mata caramelnya mulai memerah dan ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isakan dari bibir merahnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu berputar terus menerus dalam kepalaku. Aku berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan lorong panjang itu.

.

Aku menurunkan kenop pintu dengan angka yang berbeda.

27.10.06

Prang

Aku terkejut melihat yeoja mungil itu terduduk dan menangis didepan sosok 'aku' yang baru saja melempar vas bunga kearah dinding. Ada apa?

"Ku mohon maafkan aku oppa. Tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat selingkuh darimu. Aku mencintaimu oppa. Sungguh mencintaimu" Aku terdiam. Sakit. Sakit melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Mencintaiku kau bilang?! Itu yang kau bilang cinta saat aku melihatmu dengan orang lain eoh?! 'Aku' menggeram marah.

"Kami hanya berteman oppa. Sungguh" yeoja itu makin terisak. Aku ingin membantunya. Tapi aku sadar sosokku tak dapat dilihat, menyentuh maupun disentuh.

"Teman? Apa sekarang berteman harus sambil berpelukan, hah?!" Kembali sosok 'aku' menatap marah yeoja yang menangis semakin keras itu.

"Dia hanya menolongku saat aku hamper terjatuh oppa. Tidak lebih" yeoja itu melakukan pembelaan, namun 'aku' hanya terdiam dan…

"Keluar" 'aku' mengusir yeoja itu.

"Tapi oppa…" belum sempat yeoja itu menyelesaikan apa yang akan di bicarakan.'Aku' berteriak.

"Keluar sekarang juga! Kau tidak lupa dengan pintu keluar bukan?!" kata'ku' membuat sosok yeoja rapuh itu berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang lemas. Tersenyum perih.

"Selamat malam oppa" yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum manis walau yang dapat ku lihat hanya senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

25.12.06

Udara dingin langsung menjemputku. Musim dingin. Mataku menatap yeoja mungil yang sedang duduk diayunan taman. Aku ingat. Taman ini tak jauh dari apartemenku. Yeoja itu mengayunkan pelan ayunan nya sambil memangku kotak kado berwarna merah.

Kualihkan pandanganku, mencari sosok 'aku' yang seharusnya menemani yeoja mungil ini. Dimana 'aku'? Tak ku dapati 'aku' disekitar sini. Kenapa 'aku' tega sekali. Aku menatap sedih yeoja yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Uuhm"

Aku dan yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangan menatap sosok yang familiar. Terdengar desahan dari sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman tak jauh dari pintu taman itu. Kami melangkahkan kaki menuju sosok itu. Itu 'aku'! Bersama yeoja!

Aku terdiam. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku teringat sosok yeoja mungil yang berada disebelahku. Aku terpaku menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Tirus? Kemana pipi gembulnya dulu? Dia seperti tak terawat walau jujur masih tetap manis dimataku.

"Oppa…" suaranya terdengar lirih. Hatiku sakit. Dapat kulihat sosok 'aku' yang membulatkan mata terkejut melihat yeoja mungil itu berada tak jauh darinya.

"Wookie…" yeoja itu tersenyum perih dan dengan sekuat tenaga berjalan menuju sosok'ku'.

"Ini, hadiah natal dariku untuk oppa. Semoga oppa suka" setelah menyerahkan kotak itu, yeoja itu berlari cepat tanpa arah.

Sosok 'aku' sudah melangkah pulang menuju apartemen sambil memandang sendu kotak itu. Aku mengikuti 'aku' menuju apartemen.

.

26.12.06

Aku melihat tanggal 26 Desember 2006. Aku berada jauh dari tahun seharusnya aku berada.

Ddddrrt

Handphone 'ku' bergetar. Siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini?

'Aku' mengambil handphone itu dari nakas. Sebelum diangkat aku sempat mengintip layar handphone itu. Eomma? Ada apa eomma menelpon sepagi ini?

"Yeobseo…." Belum sempat 'aku' menyelesaikan ucapan'ku', aku melihat 'aku' yang sudah menangis dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobil sambil meneriakkan nama yeoja mungil itu.

Aku terdiam. Aku ingat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menyesali apa yang aku lakukan saat malam natal kemarin. Tanpa aba-aba aku juga berlari mengerjar sosok 'aku'. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya pintu yang menghubungkan ku dengan lorong itu, tak kudapati pintu apartemen'ku' sendiri.

.

24.01.07

Aku menatap sedih yeoja mungil itu. Hatiku kembali tersayat saat aku menatap tubuh itu dipenuhi alat sebagai penopang hidup. Ya, aku ingat, malam itu kau berlari tanpa arah dan ditabrak oleh pengemudi mobil yang sedang mabuk. Saat mengetahui hal ini aku menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

"Wookie chagi, apa kau tak lelah terus menutup matamu?" suara lirih itu masuk dalam pendengaranku. "Sudah hampir satu bulan kau tidur. Apa tidur mu tidak nyenyak sampai kau tidur begitu lama sekarang?" Aku melihat 'aku' menggenggam erat jemari mungil yeoja itu.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu sayang? Apa kau tak rindu dengan oppa eoh?" 'aku' tersenyum dalam tangisan'ku'. Mengeluskan tangan mungil pada pipi 'ku'.

"Mianhae, joengmal mianhae. Wookie-ah mianhae. Mianhae… Hiks" 'Aku' menangis. "Saranghae Wookie-ah, jeongmal saranghae" kalimat itu terus terucap dari bibir'ku'. Tanpa sadar air mataku pun ikut mengalir. Saranghae Wookie-ah. Aku terus mengucapkan itu dalam hati.

Tit tit tit tiiiiiit….

'Aku' menatap kaget dengan alat penopang hidup Wookie itu. Dengan sigap 'aku' menekan bel emergency yang berada didekat tempat tidur Wookie.

'Aku' berteriak kalap memanggil dokter dan suster untuk melihat keadaan Wookie. Aku menatap yeoja mungil itu yang sudah dikerubungi oleh dokter dan suster. 'Aku' ditarik paksa oleh appa dan appa Wookie agar keluar dari ruang inap Wookie.

"Wookie-ah. Wookie-ah" 'aku' berteriak keras meneriaki nama yeoja mungil itu.

Para dokter dan suster keluar dari ruang inap itu. 'Aku' langsung menarik kerah kemeja dokter tersebut.

"Wookie ku tidak apa-apa kan dok? Bagaimana Wookie? Bagaimana?" 'Aku' kembali terisak.

"Maaf. Tapi pasien sudah meninggalkan kita semua. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Eomma , appa dan kedua orang tua Wookie langsung menangis. 'Aku' jatuh terduduk setelah mendengar itu. Aku terdiam. Menangis.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

"Appa… appa, ireona" Aku merasa ada tangan kecil yang memukul pelan pipi ku. Aku terbangun mengerjapkan mataku mendapati sosok anak kecil disebelahku yang menatapku khawatir.

"Appa? Gwenchana? Kenapa appa berteriak?" Tanya anak kecil itu dengan menatapku polos. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Gwenchana" Aku mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Aku menatap mengenakan piyama ku, bukan lagi pakaian rapi seperti tadi. Aku sudah tidak berada dilorong panjang itu, aku berada dikamarku dengan istri yang sudah kunikahi selama enam tahun dan dihadiahi malaikat kecil yang sekarang duduk di pangkuanku.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk membangunkan appa" kata malaikat kecilku ini. Aku menatap gemas dan mencubit kecil hidung mancungnya.

"Eomma dimana?" aku bertanya padanya yang mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Eomma sedang didapur membuat sarapan. Kajja appa, aku sudah lapar" aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak kecil ini. Kami bergandengan menuju sosok yeoja yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Woonie mandi dulu baru sarapan" teriak yeoja itu pada anak kami. Anak kecil bernama Kim Jongwoon itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Tapi Woonie sudah lapar eomma" jawabnya dengan mengelus perut ratanya.

"Mandi dulu sayang, Jung ahjummaudah menunggu dikamarmu. Kka" dengan berlari kecil malaikat kecil itu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku mendekati istri ku dan memeluknya dar belakang dengan possessive.

"Oppa, aku sedang memasak" katanya yang kesusahan untuk memotong sayuran didepannya.

"Sebentar saja Wookie,oppa merindukanmu" yeoja itu terkekeh.

"Bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari oppa?" Wookie membalik tubuhnya dan membalas pelukanku setelah mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bahagia Wookie. Sungguh bahagia bisa menikah dengan mu. Dan aku minta maaf Wookie-ah" aku memperat pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya. Dia menyamankan kepalanya dalam dadaku.

"Aku juga bahagia oppa. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Dan kenapa kau meminta maaf oppa?" dia mendongakkan kepala mungilnya menatapku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Masih dapat kuliah sepasang caramel itu hanya ada sosokku didalam nya. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku hampir kehilangan sosokmu karena perbuatanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu cemburu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain. Kau hanya milikku" Wookie kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

"Cemburu? Bukankah itu berarti oppa mencintaiku" Wookie tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum yang kusukai. Aku membalas dengan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Ya. Oppa mencintaimu chagi. Sangat mencintaimu" aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

Ya, itu suatu keajaiban Tuhan. Saat Wookie sudah dinyatakan meninggal, tiba-tiba alat penopang hidupnya kembali berbunyi, menandakan detak jantungnya belum berhenti. Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih mendengar doaku. Betapa Tuhan menyayangiku dengan mengirikan sosok malaikat nya yang terindah untukku.

'Kim Ryeowook, aku sungguh mencintaimu' –Kim Yesung

.

Huaa, Tae publish FF YeWook lagi :)

Maaf sebelumnya buat yang nungguin The Power of Rainbow, Tae ga tau bisa publish kapan, Tae belum ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin. Jadwal kuliah juga padat. Tae publish ini sebagai permohonan maaf :(

Maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya sungguh pasaran

Semoga kalian suka, sekali lagi Tae mohon maaf

dan terima kasih untuk yang udah comment dan baca FF Tae


End file.
